Shipping Page
Blossomclan Shipping Page! Hello! Welcome to Blossomclans Shipping Page! ''' This page was made for fun, and to be able to share the ships of everyone is Blossomclan! We hope you enjoy your time here, browsing through all of our totally amazing and totally not cringy ships! Any and all ships here were made for the soul purpose of having a laugh, and just having fun! So please, don't take any ships here super seriously. Also, feel free to add any ships you wish! '''Rules and Regulations 1# If you wish to remove a ship, ask permission from the ships creator or one of the ship masters (whom are listed below). 2# Any admirer notes or ships involving cats that have left BlossomClan or are dead shall be removed to conserve space. If you want a ship or note saved, we'd recommend copying it and pasting it somewhere safe. 3# It would be appreciated if you could not update the names on a secret admirer message without the people behind the notes consent. 4# If you have an idea for the page, let the ship masters know so we can put it into consideration! The Page Managers are: user user Male X Female Ships insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name Female X Female Ships insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name Male X Male Ships insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name Joke Ships insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name !!! WAR IS UP AHEAD! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK !!! Ravenpaw X Ravenpaw (from the books) = The most confusing ship ever Nosecherry X Cherrynose = hah beat that "most confusing ship ever" Owltumble X Tumblingowl = HAH Rotten Owl X Robbie Rotten = OWL YOU ROTTEN ROB >:0 Rotting Owl X Dead Owl X Owlstar = ew no cherry "ew no cherry" X war = what's the matter Owlstar X Cherrynose = Let's just end this now and say I won, okay? "Let's just end this" X My anger = HECK NO I WILL FIHGT YOU ^^ X My Peace = n0 ^^ X MY CALCULATIONS = NO TO THAT, I AM OFFICIALLY GOING TO DESTROY YOU ^^ X Me = pls ^^ X anger = I WILL NOW PROCEED TO SLAP YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH you X my paw X ^^ = slaps off earth nn ^^ X Left Member X Me = dOdGeS nM nD nN ^^ X My face = V10L3NT SCR34M1NG ^^ X What the = A literal section of the page is dedicated to this- lets just end it because either way I will beat you, k? K. ^^ X snobbiness = I do not have any regards to the fact that a section of the page is nothing but a war. I will never recede! >:0 ^^ X 0h = what if I offered you apple pie Official Ships insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name insert X insert = ship name or ship name Themesongs Ship name here - Song w/ link here Secret Admirer Messages A Secret Admirer Message is written like this: Dear cat here, I like you a lot. Pls be my mat. ~Your secret admirer -- Single Ladies Club! By popular demand, the Single Ladies Club (Also known as Single Pringle Club) is here! This is basically for all the she-cats who are single (cough foreveralone cough), and can take a mate! This is more of a joke than anything, but feel free to add yourself to the squad! ''--'' -''cat'' ''-vat'' ''-bat'' Fanfic --- Shipping Gallery Fruity Pebbles.png CowbellyTV.jpg CbmaYzFUYAAOKEs.jpg Category:Subpages